


This is more of a writing exercise than a fic

by bodohod



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 09:52:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16115975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bodohod/pseuds/bodohod
Summary: I guess a more lighthearted/casual version of the pregnancy reveal. I just wanted to see if i could write a dialogue between them and have it be in character ¯\_(ツ)_/ it seems like the clone wars cgi animation characterizations.





	This is more of a writing exercise than a fic

“Hey?” Nothing. He scanned the empty room preparing to move back towards the hallway when He heard a shrill “HI! from some indeterminable place. “Uhh.. hi.. where are you?” All of a sudden her head popped out from underneath the couch as she pulled herself out. “I’m here” she said out of breath. “Ahh.. ok. What are you up to now?” He laughed. “Nothing much just hanging out under the couch” He looked incredulous. “..ok. Anyway what’s for dinner?” It was her turn to look incredulous now “you think i’d be cooking dinner for you?” They stared at eachother other confused until he angrily replied “i didn’t think you would be cooking some grand meal i just thought maybe you had something in mind for yourself and i could join?” “Well i haven’t” she looked exasperated. “What were you doing under the couch anyway?” “I’m just checking what needs to be proofed” He looked confused as she realised she had spilled her own secret “Uh.. I’m .. pregnant Anakin” she smiled at him sheepishly.


End file.
